A Demon's Mate
by forevermine
Summary: An ordinary high school girl wakes up and discovers that she has been claimed by a possessive and overbearing demon as his mate. Rated M just to be safe, but it's not explicit.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Five more minutes," Kaoru moaned loudly as she flipped on her back curling into the silk sheets. A soft chuckle resounded through the dark room.

"It's time to wake up, koi," the deep voice purred. Kaoru's eyes snapped open at once at the unfamiliar voice. She sat straight up, her back rigid, and began to take in her surroundings. It was clear; this wasn't her bedroom.

The curtains looked to be a thick velvet, a deep burgundy shade, it completely blocked out all traces of light. The only source of light at the moment in the room was a small candle on the bedside table, flickering endlessly. The giant four poster bed she was currently sitting on was layered with silk sheets, obviously high quality, as well as all the other furniture she could make out. They were all dark shaded, but beautiful in their own way. But what attracted Kaoru's eyes the most was the figure sitting on the end of the bed.

"Who are you?" she questioned suspiciously as she brought the sheets protectively up to her chin.

The amber eyes gazed at her with obvious amusement.

"I'm not joking! Tell me who you are, and why you're in my bed!" she ordered, her eyes narrowing into slits.

"On the contrary_, you_ are in _my _bed," the voice answered coolly, amusement lacing his every word.

Kaoru huffed indignantly and turned her face away.

"Get out, right this moment! Out! Out! Out!" she yelled tossing a pillow at the man she had yet to find the name of.

In a split second he moved to be on top of her. His body covered hers completely. He created an unmovable cage above her, and placed a soft kiss at the nape of her neck.

Immediately, her body reacted. There was a burning sensation at the location and she arched her back up to the mysterious man's advances.

"Who are you?" she breathed, she held back a moan as he gave her neck a gentle nip.

"Battousai," he answered coolly.

She let out a moan involuntarily as he began nuzzling her neck again, in the exact same location.

"And you, my dear, are my mate."

Gathering up all her strength and will power she struggled beneath him.

"Let me go!" she cried uselessy.

"Never, Koi, never," he replied as he swooped down for kiss.

_A couple of hours later…_

Kaoru shot up in the bed.

'Dear lord, how long have I been out?' she thought sluggishly.

"Five hours," Battousai answered, coming in with a tray that was covered in food.

Kaoru eyed the food hungrily, before she realized something.

"You can read my thoughts?" she asked, eyeing the red headed man.

He nodded, distracted.

"Eat," he ordered as he set down the tray of food before her.

Kaoru looked at all the dishes set out, and decided on the sliced apples. Her delicate fingers began to reach out for them, but Battousai's were faster. He nimbly grabbed a slice and placed it at the opening of her mouth.

She took a bite hesitantly, and looked at Battousai oddly.

"What am I doing here? How did I get here? What are you going to do to me?" she asked rapidly after finishing another slice, also fed to her by Battousai.

He gave her an attractive smirk, and leaned in closer to her.

He placed two fingers at the nape of her neck and before she knew it she was writhing on his lap in ecstasy.

"What did you just do to me?" she asked, still out of breath.

He shrugged indifferently.

"You were talking too much. I much prefer you moaning," he smirked.

Kaoru glared.

"So, you're not going to answer me then? I guess I'm going to be taking my leave," she said determined.

Battousai's eyes narrowed slightly.

"No," he said.

"No? You can't stop me from leaving, I'm my own woman!" she said, fire blazing in her eyes. She stood and started to make her way to the door, but the moment she did a strong arm wrapped itself around her thin waist.

"Wrong, you're my woman, and I didn't say you could leave," Battousai whispered in the ear right before he gave it a gentle nip.

"Let me go, you chauvinistic bastard!" she cried as she felt him near that damned location again.

"No," he answered before biting into the nape of her neck causing Kaoru to go over the edge.

Her knees buckled and she leaned on him completely for support. He brought the two of them over the chaise and settled her comfortably on his lap.

"What did you do to me?" she asked, breathlessly, leaning against him because of her lack of energy.

"I wanted to show you the power I wield over you, as your mate," he replied nuzzling against her.

"Mate?" she questioned, mind still dazed.

"Yes, you're my mate, the one I've been searching for," he said, his voice soft and gentle.

"Just what are you?" Kaoru asked, she willed herself to stay awake.

"Why, my love, I am a demon," Battousai answered, a smile gracing his features.

"Dear lord," Kaoru moaned as she fought off exhaustion, "What do you want with me? I can't be your mate; I'm just an average human girl. I have a family waiting at home. I have to go to school. I have a boyfriend. I have.."

"A boyfriend?" Battousai questioned darkly, his eyes flashing crimson.

Kaoru hesistated.

"Yes, a boyfriend," she confirmed worry and concern lacing every word.

Battousai snarled furiously, gripping Kaoru tighter against him.

"I'll kill him," Battousai said, "I'll enjoy making him bleed."

Horror was evident on Kaoru's face,

"No, you can't!" she exclaimed as she grasped his hand, lacing her own fingers through his.

"Why the hell not? He touched what was mine, and the price for that is death," Battousai said darkly.

Kaoru placed her cheek on Battousai's chest and replied.

"Because, I'm here with you now. He's not."

Battousai's inner unruly demon calmed slightly at their mate's pleasing actions.

"Will you promise to stay here, with me, of your own free will?" he questioned, hiding his inner glee carefully.

Kaoru debated this for a moment.

"Yes, I shall stay," she agreed.

Battousai gave a grin, and wrapped his arms completely around his beloved mate.

"Battousai, I do have one request though," Kaoru murmured softly.

"Hmm?" he questioned, quite distracted as he began to run his fingers through his mate's luxurious mane of ebony tresses.

"Can you move? I can't breathe."

Battousai laughed at this. His mate was everything he wanted and more. He thank the gods for sending her to him.

_The Next Day…_

Kaoru woke up early and looked beside her to her ..mate's (gosh, she was going to have to get used to this) sleeping form.

Carefully maneuvering her way, she climbed out of bed and started her way to the door.

Gently opening it so as to not make any sound, she decided to travel around her new home.

The corridors were lit with intricately designed candle chandeliers that left Kaoru awed at their beauty.

After about five minutes of roaming Kaoru came face to face with two giant glass doors that headed to a gorgeous garden. Letting her curiosity get the better of her, Kaoru made her way out side.

She gave a carefree laugh as she felt the fresh night air hit her skin for the first time in what seemed to be forever.

Her thoughts wandered back to the possessive red head as she settled herself on the soft patch of grass under the large towering tree in the corner of the garden.

She smiled slightly as she recalled all that had happened in the recent past.

'I went from average high-school girl to the mate of a demon in one day,' she thought disbelievingly.

As the time past, Kaoru began to fall asleep forgetting entirely of the red head that was currently in their bedroom.

Battousai awoke with a start as he could no longer feel Kaoru's presence in the room.

Looking at the open doors Battousai snarled angrily, his inner demon furious at Kaoru's blatant display of disobedience.

"_Punish!_" it roared loudly.

Battousai agreed as he went immediately to look for his missing mate.

Running through the hallways, he cursed himself for being so ignorant.

Looking in all the rooms and through all the stories, worry began to invade his mind until he felt the gentle aura of his beloved at last.

"Kaoru," he called as he stepped onto his veranda.

All the concern and worry flooding out as he discovered her petite form under the giant sakura tree, sleeping soundly.

Coming over he bent down and immediately swooped her up into his arms.

"Battousai?" she questioned, still under the daze of sleep.

He smiled and nodded.

"Yes, koi, it is I," he answered.

"Hmm, where are you taking me?" she asked yawning cutely.

"To the room, I think we need to set some ground rules," Battousai answered.

Kaoru looked at him curiously.

As the couple made their way back to the grand master bedroom, they remained silent.

Battousai placed Kaoru on his lap as he took a seat on their large bed.

"What ground rules, then Battousai?" Kaoru asked.

Battousai sighed and looked Kaoru straight in the eye.

"One, you are to never leave my side unless I give you permission," he began. Kaoru glared at this.

"Two, you are never allowed to be dressed indecently outside of our room," he continued eyeing Kaoru's scantily clad body.. Kaoru got even madder at this.

"Three, you are not allowed to talk to anyone other than myself without my given permission," he said.

Kaoru exploded at this.

"Who do you think you are?!?" she yelled projecting herself of his lap easily.

"You want to ban me from doing everything, that doesn't include you!" she cried glaring at Battousai all the while.

Battousai sighed.

"Koi," he began.

"Save it," she said, "I don't think I can do this."

Battousai's demon began to whine in its mental cage.

"_Mate is distressed. Comfort._" It called.

"I think I need some space," Kaoru said, wring her hands together.

Battousai's eyes flashed crimson.

"_No! Must stay,_" a deep growl called. Kaoru's eyes widened as she came face to face with a crimson eyed Battousai.

"Battousai, what's going on?" she asked, fear gripping her as Battousai's feral eyes gazed upon her with a look of hunger.

"Battousai, I'm serious, you're frightening me," Kaoru uttered quietly.

In a flash Battousai tackled her to the bed and forced into a submissive position.

Baring his fangs and leaning toward Kaoru's unprotected neck, Kaoru whimpered softly.

"_Say it, say you'll be mine," _the demon purred.

"Yes! I'm yours!" Kaoru cried trying to inch away from Battousai's open mouth.

"_Only mine."_

"Only yours!" Kaoru replied.

The demon grinned wildly before sinking his teeth into Kaoru's tender flesh sealing her fate forever.

A.N. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any Rurouni Kenshin.

Chapter Two

Battousai gazed down at Kaoru, careful not to disrupt her peaceful slumber. A possessive smirk graced his features as he eyed the intricate scarlet marking that adorned her neck, his mark. He brought his hand up against it and gave it a gentle brush. Immediately Kaoru's body responded to his touch. Her back arched to push herself even closer to him, and she let out a soft moan.

This quality was something only true mates could evoke in one another.

Battousai removed his hand and settled it comfortably around her thin waist. He breathed in her sweet scent once more before falling in a deep slumber. His inner demon purred contentedly. He had his mate, and nothing- nothing- could take her away from him.

Kaoru awoke slowly. She tried to turn and sit up, but apparently her mate had other plans. His arms created a barrier around her, leaving her with just enough room to breathe comfortably.

She groaned, annoyed.

Thinking it was best not to disturb him she sighed and retreated back into the safe oasis of slumber.

"Koi, wake-up. We have matters to attend to," Battousai called softly, tapping her shoulder.

"Uggh," Kaoru moaned burrowing deeper into the sheets.

"Deja-vu." Battousai muttered, before leaning over to pick up her petite form.

He maneuvered their way easily through the spacious room until he reached the large walk-in closet.

"Time to get dress, Koi," Battousai smiked as he watch Kaoru go from sleepy to confused to speechless.

"Where did all these clothes come from?" Kaoru asked, still shocked. There had to be at least a couple thousand tops and dresses in here.

"Think of them as a present, all for you," Battousai replied, setting Kaoru down gently. She immediately ran off to the nearest racket and searched through everything.

"Oh my gosh, they're all designer brands," Kaoru uttered, "And they're all in my size too! How did you know?"

Battousai chuckled, "I've been watching you for a while."

She gave him an odd look, but disregarded his comment once her eyes locked upon the aisles and aisles of shoes.

Kaoru squealed loudly and gave Battousai a bright smile as she became immersed herself in choosing what to wear.

After twenty long minutes Kaoru emerged from the closet. She had annoyed look on her face.

"You did this on purpose," she accused.

"Oro?" Battousai asked, feigning innocence.

"This!" Kaoru yelled, pointing blatantly at her upper chest and neck where his mark was proudly displayed.

Battousai's eyes narrowed.

"Yes, I put my mark on my mate. It is my right," he said.

"Not that, I know that. You purposely chose these clothes to show it off!" Kaoru exclaimed gesturing toward the deep scoop neck tunic she was currently adorning, "They're all like this!"

Battousai raised an eyebrow, "A few moments ago you were ecstatic about the clothes, and in my own defense, it's not to show it off."

Kaoru glared before realization dawned on her.

"You want to do…whatever it is you do to me when you touch this stupid marking!" she yelled, anger evident.

Battousai sighed.

"Koi," he began, in a split second he stood behind her with his mouth nearing the mark, "do you want to calm down now, or should I give you a quick reminder of just what I can do?"

Kaoru whimpered, struggling against his steel grip. Battousai made a small movement to move closer, and she relented, relaxing in his grip.

"Good," he praised as he gave her a small kiss on her temple, "We were late as it is."

"Late for what?" Kaoru questioned, walking a safe three steps behind as the two made their way out into the hallway.

"Meeting the council, I've yet to tell them about our binding," Battousai replied, flashing Kaoru a sly grin.

"The council? For what?" Kaoru asked, still confused.

A dark figure interrupted them though.

"Your majesty, the council of elders are becoming impatient," the ominous voice announced.

Kaoru shot a frantic look at Battousai. He gave her hand a small squeeze of support.

"Wait- you're telling me that not only are you a demon, you're a king as well?" she asked, her eyes wide with even more disbelief.

Battousai chuckled sheepishly before shooting a death glare at the shadowed figure.

"Technically," he replied, rubbing his head, "Didn't you wonder why we're in a castle?"

Kaoru let out a soft moan and felt herself become disoriented.

"Koi?" Battousai asked, concern evident. He braced her as she wobbled slightly.

"Get me a pitcher of water, and tell the council to take five," Battousai ordered the still figure harshly, "NOW!"

"You're a king. You're a king. I'm mated to a king," Kaoru kept repeating.

"You know, I'm wondering why you didn't react this way when I announce that I was a demon, or when I announce that you were my mate,"Battousai said, amused.

"Does that make me a queen, then?" Kaoru asked, a weird feeling passing through her.

Battousai nodded.

"Yes, you are my queen. My one and only."

"What exactly are you, you know, King of?" Kaoru asked as Battousai placed a goblet of cool water in her hands.

"Demons, vampires, werewolves, the like," Battousai shrugged, bringing the goblet up to Kaoru's lips.

"There are vampires and werewolves out there? In the 21st century?" Kaoru asked, feeling dizzier and dizzier.

"Well, where do you think all those myths came from? I'm sorry to say, but I doubt humans can be that creative," Battousai smirked, "Are you feeling better, Koi?"

"I don't think I'll ever feel better again," Kaoru moaned, placing her head against Battousai for support.

"Don't worry, Koi," Battousai murmured softly removing a stray lock from Kaoru's face gently, "You'll get used to the idea."

Kaoru looked up at Battousai with large eyes.

"I didn't think demons could be so gentle," she replied softly, smiling at Battousai.

"Only with you, Koi, only with you," Battousai purred, his demon pleased that their mate was leaning into their touch and looking to them for comfort. It wasn't so pleased with the fact that all the servants thought that their talk was a public theater for them to gawk at. Snarling mentally, Battousai released a short blast of ki through his demonic aura, scaring away all the meandering servants.

"Did you feel something just now, Battousai?" Kaoru questioned a shiver running through her spine.

Battousai smiled reassuringly.

"Nothing, Koi, must be your nerves."There was no need to worry her by telling that their home currently housed a couple hundred demons, no need at all.

"Come now, the council is waiting."

A.N. I know this chapter is pretty much all fluff, but I'm in a really good mood right now, so my writing reflected it I guess. Anyways, in the coming chapters you can expect to see much more on the background and also there will be drama in the later chapters (just because I find that if only good things happen, it gets rather dull) and I'm very happy that readers are responding so well to both my stories. Thank you so much, and I hope you all enjoy this update as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Also, this story is dedicated to all those authors and readers out there that (like myself) adore fanfictions where the possessive guys fall for the spunky chicks. Nothing is better, in my opinion. Those types of stories are my absolute favorite, so if you guys know of any good ones to recommend, please do!

Don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Battousai, I don't think I'm ready for this," Kaoru said nervously as she held the collar of Battousai's top in a death grip.

Battousai stopped walking, and held Kaoru by the shoulders looking her straight in the eyes.

"There's nothing to be afraid of Kaoru. I'll be here with you," he reassured, not used to the look of absolute fear in her eyes. He'd only seen it when his inner demon had decided to take over and confront her. But here she was all frightened about meeting with the council.

His inner demon wasn't pleased with this. No one should unsettle their mate like this.

Kaoru nodded uneasily and gratefully accepted Battousai when he wrapped his free arm around her slim waist bringing her close to him. For some reason just breathing in his scent calmed her frayed nerves tremendously.

"Here we are, Koi," Battousai murmured as the giant stone door opened slowly to lead to a grand room. In the room, Kaoru noticed, it was much more well lit than the rest of the corridors. There were giant drapes along the walls depicting what looked to be battle scenes; horrific battle scenes at that, which were immortalized in the intricate weaving. Kaoru visibly flinched at this. Her gaze then fell on the large mahogany table. It was in a U shape, and seated around the table was four men, uh, demons. Her eyes widened when she took in their appearances.

They were all so young! None of them looked to be a day over thirty, and all of them were attractive by any standards. But what surprised her the most were their eyes. They were all a captivating sight; sparkling in the candlelight, and intense as they trained themselves on her form. She felt herself blush hotly.

"If all of you are done gawking at my mate, I shall begin introductions," Battousai announce, evidently annoyed.

"Koi, meet my council of elders; on the far right is Shinomori Aoshi, then there is Seta Soujiro, Sagara Sano, and lastly Yahiko." Each of the men nodded slightly as Battousai introduced them.

"Everyone, this is my chosen mate, Kaoru," Battousai added, gripping her waist tighter as Sano flashed a grin.

"Nice to meet you, Jou-chan!" Sano called.

Battousai glared at the man openly.

"A pleasure," Kaoru smiled, all her fear washing away. She wriggled her way out of Battousai's grasp and shook the four men's hands. They all returned the gesture with hesitancy.

Once she made her way back to Battousai's side, he had a bitter look on his face, and was glaring at not only Sano, but at all the other members as well. They avoided his gaze.

Kaoru let out a giggle at this.

She stood up on her tippy toes, and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

"No need to be jealous, anata," she purred jokingly.

However, Battousai's demon reacted surprisingly.

In a flash he had her wrapped in his arms, and he snarled toward the others. In an act to appease him, they all immediately bowed their heads.

Kaoru eyed the four cautiously.

"_Stop looking at them. Only me._" Battousai growled as he pressed a hand hard against her marking.

Kaoru screamed at this. Instantly, shocks as potent as pure electricity made their way through her body. She lost her footing and relied entirely on Battousai for support, who had yet to remove his hand nor the pressure.

"_Tell them. Tell them you're mine._" Battousai demanded, his glare still on the four.

Kaoru was too far gone to hear words though. Her eyesight became bleary as the pain continued.

"My lord, stop!" Sano exclaimed, standing up from his seat, "She's only a human, her body can't withstand that much."

Immediately, Battousai's eyes returned to their usual amber shade and he looked down in horror at his unconscious mate. She was drenched in sweat, and her breathing was labored.

Internally, his demon was crying its forgiveness for being so careless.

"Kaoru!" he cried, cradling her head. The four members of the council looked on in shock as their cold heartless leader leaned over the young girl's motionless form helplessly. None of them had seen him in such a state before.

"My lord, she shall recover," Yahiko assured.

Battousai looked up, he sent a cold glare at the four and stated clearly.

"We shall be retiring to my chambers. No disruptions. Anyone caught within a hundred meter radius shall be executed."

The four were left speechless as their king and his mate made their hasty departure.

After they left Sano let out a low whistle.

"Our lady Queen sure is gorgeous," he said with a smile.

Yahiko was quick to smack him.

"You're not allowed to say that. Battousai would be beyond furious."

"I second that," Soujiro said; the trademark smile gracing his features.

"It's not like I'm lying. Though Battousai does seem overly wound up on our lady Queen," Sano said thoughtfully, "I wonder what'd we have to do to her for him to kill us."

Yahiko pondered this for a minute.

"Kiss her," he concluded, "If our lady Queen is truly the one, a kiss alone should send Battousai's demon over the edge."

"You want to bet?" Sano grinned.

"Seriously?" Yahiko asked, excitement racing through him.

"Yup, I bet that I can steal a kiss from our lady queen without Battousai killing me," Sano winked.

"The only way for that to happen is if he didn't know," Yahiko thought aloud.

"You're right, I guess I have to do just that," Sano laughed.

"Okay, let's get this straight. You're saying that you're going to sneak a kiss from our lady queen behind his majesty's back," Yahiko concluded.

"Yup," Sano grinned, "If I do it, you owe me unlimited favors, and if I don't, I owe you unlimited favors either that or I'll be dead."

"You're on," Yahiko grinned.

Aoshi rolled his eyes at the events unfolding.

'A thousand years old and still as immature as children,' he muttered silently.

A.N. Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Battousai was furious. Not at the members of his council, but at himself, and his demon.

He had allowed his possessive traits to evoke him to actually harm his own mate. His beloved. His inner demon whimpered pitifully in its mental cage; begging for a chance to see their injured mate.

"Battousai," Kaoru moaned in her sleep, causing him to immediately kneel by her side.

"Koi," he murmured softly stroking her pale cheek, "Forgive me."

"What did you do to me?" she questioned, eyes still closed.

Bracing her lithe body to sit up straight, Battousai took a seat next to her and let his bangs shadow his guilt ridden eyes.

"I harmed you. I caused you pain. I know that after that I am undeserving of you, but I am unable to let you go," Battousai murmured, still not meeting Kaoru's eyes. His voice was weak, and filled with pain.

"Battousai," Kaoru said, her voice also soft, "I forgive you." She wrapped her arms around his head and placed a light kiss on his forehead.

"I don't know why, but I feel as if I always will forgive you, no matter what."

Battousai leaned into her touch and rested his head on her lap.

"My love, I know it is soon, but we must complete our bond. It will put my demon at rest knowing that you are ours, completely," Battousai said into the darkness, causing Kaoru's back to become rigid.

"Complete it? Wasn't that why you bit me the other night?" Kaoru questioned, quite confused.

"No, koi, that was only one stage," Battousai confirmed, anxious to finish the rest.

"What's to next stage?" Kaoru asked.

"For you to claim me, my love," Battousai purred. Kaoru's eyes widened.

"You mean, I have an area to control you with?" Kaoru thought aloud, glee evident.

"Yes, though it is much weaker than the one I hold over you," Battousai agreed, discarding his robe so he was completely naked from the waist up.

Kaoru felt her breath catch in her thought. Battousai had to be the absolutely perfect specimen of gorgeous. She felt herself blush hotly.

"Where is it then?" Kaoru asked, eyeing Battousai.

He chuckled and gave Kaoru a soft kiss.

"No clue, only a mate can sense where the mark must go," he said.

Kaoru gave him an odd look. She turned her attention back to his body, and felt a weird pulling sensation come over her.

Closing her eyes she quickly fixated on his forearm mentally.

"Kaoru, the instant you place you mark on me, you'll share my lifespan, and become a full fledged demoness," Battousai purred softly. Kaoru's eyes shot open, and she jumped off the bed.

"You never said anything about that!" she accused.

"Kaoru, it is only logical. It's the only way that we can be together," Battousai reasoned.

She looked at him doubtfully.

"Can I still go into the sun, visit my family, be normal?" she questioned.

Battousai sighed.

"Yes, no, and you were never normal. From birth you were destined to be my mate, my queen, and my love," he murmured, with absolute confidence, "Maybe it is too soon, to ask you to do this. I shall wait until you are ready, my love."

Kaoru let out a breath of relief and went to hug Battousai.

She wrapped her arms around his tapered waist and leaned against his chest.

"Thank you," she breathed, "Though I still do have many questions."

"I expected so," Battousai replied with a smirk.

_Elsewhere…_

"Sano, are you completely sure about this?" Soujiro questioned as the two stood out in the courtyard.

"Completely," Sano grinned.

"There's no way Battousai won't know, the mating mark is present," Soujiro added, looking wearily at Sano.

"Ah,damn," Sano sighed, "That makes it all the more complicated, doesn't it."

"Actually, it just makes you an idiot for agreeing," Aoshi commented, joining the duo.

"Hm, actually the mating mark will only alert Battousai if she has the intention to betray him. Otherwise, it's all in fun," Sano argued. Soujiro nodded and Aoshi remained silent.

"Our lady queen sure is interesting though," Soujiro changed the topic, "It's like she hasn't changed at all."

Sano nodded in agreement.

"A thousand two hundred and fifty three years, right Aoshi?" Sano asked.

Aoshi remained impassive, but gave a slight nod, "Why did you think I would know?"

"She was your sister after all," Sano replied with a smile, "I still can't believe it. Lady Kaoru has finally been reincarnated."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Promise me," Kaoru said adamantly, crossing her arms, standing above him next to the bed.

Battousai looked at her exasperated.

"Fine, I promise," he sighed, "I promise not to touch the mark for the next hour."

Kaoru looked at him doubtfully.

"No matter what," Battousai added.

She flashed him a smile, and quickly settled herself on a nearby chaise.

"Okay, question time," she grinned, eyeing Battousai's still form lounging on their bed, "First of all, where are we?"

"Our home," Battousai answered instantly.

"Details!" she added.

'I have no clue why I agreed to this,' Battousai sighed mentally.

"We're at the Dark Castle. It is cloaked by magic, so it can only be seen by certain creatures. Humans not included," Battousai replied.

Kaoru nodded her understanding.

"Am I able to leave?" she asked. Battousai's eyes flashed red for a moment, before he could control himself.

"Not without me, Koi," he purred softly.

Kaoru stuck out her tongue, and Battousai chuckled slightly.

"Next question, how did you find me? How did you bring me here?" Kaoru was anxious to hear his reply.

"Actually, it was Aoshi who discovered you. He felt your aura, and alerted me immediately. That was nearly fifteen years ago," Battousai recounted.

"Wait, that means I would've only been two years old!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"True, but an older brother always remembers his baby sister," Battousai said coolly with a sly grin.

"What do you mean by that? I don't have a brother," Kaoru said, confused.

"Koi, you, yourself, weren't my first mate, there was one before you," Battousai said, his voice slightly strained.

"Who was she?" Kaoru asked, a weird feeling passing through her that made her uneasy. Could it be, she was jealous?

"It might be hard to understand, but she was you. You're her reincarnation," Battousai replied hesitantly, watching Kaoru's reaction carefully.

Kaoru was speechless.

Battousai continued.

"One thousand two hundred fifty three years ago, you were taken from me," Battousai murmured, "The Gods have sent you back to me."

Kaoru was still in shock.

"I can't be her. I'm just an ordinary girl," Kaoru uttered, her voice shaky.

"You are her. That's why you respond so beautifully to my touch," Battousai whispered, "We're together again, my love. And I'm never letting you go again."

Kaoru felt herself hyperventilating.

"No, no, no," she was in denial.

"Koi, calm down," Battousai whispered, coming up behind her, "There is nothing to be afraid of."

Kaoru glared at him in disbelief.

"I need fresh air," she whispered in between taking large breaths of air.

Battousai nodded and easily lifted her bridal style.

The couple made their way out to garden where they met up with three certain guys.

"Your royal majesties," all three said at once, bowing dutifully before the couple.

"At ease," Battousai said, making no movement to set Kaoru down. He eyed them with a cold stare.

He looked down at his mate and noticed that she was gazing at Aoshi with an almost longing look of curiosity.

"Is it true?" Kaoru asked in a quiet voice, looking straight at Aoshi, "Were we really siblings in my former life?"

Aoshi stiffened visibly and Battousai tightened his hold on her.

"Yes," Aoshi confirmed his eyes meeting hers. Navy blue clashed sapphire.

"I can't…I just can't believe it," Kaoru murmured softly, tears forming in her eyes.

Battousai set her down gently, and hesitantly she made her way over to Aoshi's towering form. She brought up trembling hand to his cheek giving it a soft stroke.

Both Soujiro and Sano eyed Battousai who remained completely still throughout this ordeal.

Aoshi looked down Kaoru with blank eyes.

She looked so much like his baby sister, even her scent was the same, but inside he kept picturing her dead lifeless body. He kept remembering how long he had mourned her death, and how much it took for him to finally accept that she had moved on. But here she was, standing before him.

"Welcome back," Aoshi whispered, his voice strained as he enveloped Kaoru in a soft hug. He breathed in her scent and glanced back at Battousai who was still staring at the two with calculating eyes.

"Should I call you nii-san, then?" Kaoru joked, rubbing the tears away after he released her from the hug.

"You never did before," Sano put in with a grin.

Kaoru looked confused.

"What did I call you then?"

Aoshi let out a small cough.

"Ice cube-sama," he muttered quietly.

Kaoru giggled at this.

"I think I like that, what do you think Battousai?" she asked as Battousai moved behind her and easily took both her hands in his.

"No need to break tradition," Battousai smiled, looking down at his beautiful mate and placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

Kaoru gave him a wide smile and turned her attention back to Aoshi.

"Nice to meet you again, Ice cube-sama," Kaoru greeted, bowing her head slightly.

Aoshi nodded his reply.

"Alright, now that second introductions are done with, how about we all go grab dinner?" Sano suggested.

Kaoru looked curiously at Battousai.

"I've been wondering, what exactly do demons eat?"

A.N. Let me know what you think.

-forevermine


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

All four gave her a sheepish look. She raised her eyebrow suspiciously.

"Oh, wait? Where's that young boy?" Kaoru asked, pausing momentarily.

"Young boy? Oh, you must mean Yahiko," Soujiro pondered aloud, "He might look young, but he's actually nearing his 1450h birthday. And I think he's currently working, my lady queen."

Kaoru's eyes widened at this and she gasped loudly.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed, bringing her hands up to cover her mouth, "Just how old are all of you guys then?"

Sano grinned widely, "We'll tell you another time, Jou-chan, right now it's time for a meal." With a grand gesture Sano pulled back the thick curtains that led the most extravagant dining room she'd ever seen.

The table itself stretched down an extraordinary length, and was covered completely in a deep crimson tablecloth that brushed the floor. At one end of the table there was a large throne like chair, and to the left a similar, but smaller replica that looked to be more feminine. Opposite of it were three more chairs, plainer, but still very elegant. Above head there was a large chandelier that looked to be made of millions of tiny diamonds and rubies. In all, it looked like something out of a fairytale book.

"Do you like it, Koi?" Battousai questioned, whispering it in her ear.

She jumped slightly, quite startled.

After a moment, she composed herself and smiled back at him.

"Yes, it is just gorgeous," Kaoru replied, still in awe, "Is it really all yours?"

Battousai shook his head.

"It is ours." Kaoru blushed warmly.

Motioning for her to take a seat, Battousai flashed her a smirk.

Instantly the table filled with food faster than she could register.

"Magic?" she asked, eyebrows raised highly.

The four men laughed openly.

"No, just experienced servers," Soujiro smiled.

"Ehh?" Kaoru replied, still confused.

Battousai raised a hand, and as if out of nowhere a slim dark clothed figure halted. The figure bowed deeply.

"My lady queen," the eerie voice greeted quietly, it bowed to everyone else, and quickly disappeared into the shadows.

Kaoru felt shivers run down her spine, and she became even paler.

"Koi?" Battousai questioned, concerned. He placed a hand on her shoulder, and gave it a soft squeeze.

"Those are merely our servants. They shall never harm you in any way," he assured.

Kaoru didn't feel any better though.

"Just, how many of those are there in this castle?" she asked, eyeing Battousai carefully.

He paused shortly.

"Just over six hundred last time I checked."

Kaoru gagged visibly.

"Six…Six hundred?!?" she gasped out. She shot a glare at the three others who were looking at her amusedly. They immediately averted their eyes.

"Koi, you can worry about our servants later, you should just enjoy the meal for now," Battousai suggested, his hand gripping hers tightly, making it impossible for her to do a hasty retreat.

She sighed and relented.

Eyeing to food hungrily she took a small helping of pasta. Taking one bite she soon realized how famished she was.

After about ten minutes of gorging herself, she noticed that none of the others were eating.

Finishing her bite she asked worriedly, "Is something wrong?"

Battousai sent a look of warning to the others.

"Nothing at all, my love. Why do you ask?" he replied looking back at Kaoru.

"Oh, I was just wondering why none of you are eating," Kaoru answered.

Instantly the three council members helped themselves to the buffet and hesitantly took bites. As they were chewing, it looked almost as if they were being tortured.

"Battousai," Kaoru questioned, eyeing the others, "What exactly do demons eat?"

Battousai coughed uncomfortably, and took a quick sip from his goblet.

Kaoru eyed it suspiciously, and before Battousai could stop her she swiftly knocked it over.

A thick crimson liquid poured over the table.

Kaoru looked at it in horror.

"Is that…blood?" she questioned, her voice straining to stay composed.

Battousai hesitated, but nodded slowly.

Immediately Kaoru stood and ran from the room, feeling her throat close up in nausea.

Battousai made a movement to run after her, but Aoshi deftly stopped him.

"Let her go, my lord," he said, "She just needs some time to get used to everything."

Battousai nodded, and looked longingly at the door through which Kaoru had just stormed through.

Already he could feel a part of himself was missing.

"I've waited so long," Battousai murmured, looking into space.

"We all have, my lord," Soujiro answered, bringing his goblet up to meet his lips.

_With Kaoru_

She ran blindly through the halls, not noticing her surroundings. Deep inside she was questioning why Battousai had yet to follow her, but she was grateful for it.

She felt completely overwhelmed with everything that she had just discovered.

Not only was she not able to see her family again; she was to believe that she was the reincarnated version of a demon king's long lost love.

A strangled laugh left her as she realized how insane she was sounding.

Oh, and on top of that she now lived in a home that housed over six hundred demon servants. At least that's what she thought they were. Oh, and also the fact that her mate dined on liquid blood. She felt herself becoming dizzy momentarily.

Eyeing her surroundings, she soon realized that she was in a completely new part of the castle.

"Just great!" she said sarcastically, "Now, I'm lost as well!"

Looking around she noticed an inconspicuous door in the far corner.

Curious she silently made her way over to it.

It creaked slightly as she opened it, but as she peered into the room, she felt breath catch itself.

Inside, there were rows and rows of books, a gigantic library. She felt a giddy smile replace the previous frown and immediately forgot all her worries as she went around eyeing all the books. There were all her favorites, Hemingway, Shakespeare, and best of all, Poe.

She was in heaven, literary heaven.

Grabbing some she soon settled down in large plush armchair and began to lose herself in a world that was not her own.

Unknown to her there were a pair of eyes watching her from the shadows.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"_Koi_," his voice rang through her mind, "_Come to me._"

Kaoru sighed, and set down her book though her eyebrow twitched irritably all the while.

She stood up out of the armchair and began to stretch.

An eerie sound came from the corner of the room.

Instantly Kaoru was alert, she backed up against a bookshelf, and soon found an empty vase to wield as a weapon.

"Who's there?" she questioned, a shiver running up her spine.

It was as if Battousai could sense her anxiety because instantly his deep voice echoed through her mind.

"_Are you in danger? Kaoru!" _he cried out mentally, worry etching itself in his voice. There was a deadly undertone to his voice though.

A deep chuckle rang throughout the room.

"It seems as if Battousai has let his woman wander, ne?" a chilling voice called out mockingly.

Kaoru gasped in surprise as she felt a cool silver dagger at the base of her neck. She felt the vase get plucked from her hands, leaving her defenseless.

"Who are you?" Kaoru choked out as she felt the figure behind run his blade delicately diagonally across the nape of her neck, where Battousai's mark was.

"Merely someone with a vendetta, little dove," the voice chuckled maliciously.

Kaoru brought up her knee to kick the figure, but he was too fast.

"It seems you still have your spunk, Kaoru-san," the figure said, easily dodging her attack, "But it also looks like you have lost all your manners. Is that any way to greet someone who has been eagerly awaiting your return?"

Kaoru narrowed her eyes.

"You're not going to get away. Battousai will find us. He'll-" she was cut off as the figure covered her mouth with his hand.

"On the contrary, it seems Battousai has become quite distracted now that you have returned, my queen. I think he's losing his touch. He didn't even notice my arrival. I think I should open his eyes, ne?" the figure whispered as he poised the dagger.

Kaoru watched in horror, and did her best to struggle against his hold. But to no avail.

She watched as if in slow motion the dagger neared her neck. She shut her eyes tightly, and let out a mental cry.

Then as if by magic the figure was thrown off of her.

She was enveloped immediately in two very familiar arms. She shut her eyes, and leaned back against her mate's firm chest, breathing in his scent. She didn't notice the other three who were easily subduing the intruder, nor did she notice Aoshi and Sano's deadly expression and Soujiro non-smiling face. All she could notice in that moment was how she felt against her mate. His presence alone was enough to melt all her fears away.

Opening her eyes slowly after a moment she realized that she was no longer in the library, but their bedchambers.

She looked up at Battousai questioningly.

Her eyes widened as she saw traces of tears in his eyes.

"Battousai?" she asked, voice dripping with sincere concern. He didn't reply, so she took a different approach.

She boldly wrapped her arms around his neck, pressed her forehead against his and murmured softly, "Anata?"

Battousai, or rather Battousai's demon immediately responded.

"_Mate_," he breathed, "_Mate, harmed?_" Battousai tilted her head back slightly keeping her in his arms carefully, inspecting her neck closely.

Kaoru was about to shake her head, but a low growl rumbled from Battousai's chest, silencing her.

His eyes darkened to an almost black shade from its previous crimson as he saw a drop of blood trail its way down Kaoru's collarbone from her slender neck.

"_He marked you_," his demon centered in on the barely noticeable but visibly mark that bordered his mating mark. Snapping his teeth Battousai stood from the bed, and ordered Kaoru curtly, "_Stay._" There were no room for arguments.

In an instant, he vanished.

That night, tortured screams could be heard throughout the castle; reminding all occupants that Battousai showed absolutely no mercy to those who dared to mess with his mate.

Early dawn, when Battousai finally did return he found Kaoru curled in a fetal position, and he mentally scolded himself for leaving her so hastily, and went to her side without hesitation.

"There's nothing to worry about now, Koi," he told her softly, moving a stray lock of hair from her face, "He shall never bother you, or anyone, ever again."

She was unresponsive.

"Koi?" he questioned, looking down at her with concern.

"Tell me," she whispered, her voice hoarsely, "Tell me about his vendetta against you. Tell me, how you can look so calm after you've just murdered someone? Tell me, just what have you dragged me into?"

Battousai gazed down at her, his eyes a swirl of amber and crimson.

"I can't lose you, not again," Battousai said, his voice heavy, "As for the scum's reason, he used to be one of my general's until he lost sight of his integrity and honor, and began a killing spree that threatened to reveal his...background. And what he did was unforgivable. He deserved death. If I hadn't done it, any of the others would've done so gladly. Try to understand, love." His voice was near pleading on the last sentence.

"I don't think I can," Kaoru replied.

"What do you wish for me to do then, Koi. I shall do anything but apologize for what I did to him, the bastard deserved every second of it," Battousai said.

Kaoru's lips curved into a cunning smirk, and Battousai sweatdropped.

"Tell me, then, about my former life."


	8. Chapter 8

A.N. Since I had some extra time on my hands I decided to give both my stories an update. Hope you all enjoy!

Chapter Eight

"Kaoru," Battousai breathed, he drew her into his lap with ease and slowly began to trace his hands down her side.

"I want to know," Kaoru insisted, "Tell me, please."

Battousai paused.

"It was a long time ago, love," he began his voice guarded as he tightened his grip on her lithe form.

Kaoru abruptly turned in his arms though so she was straddling his hips. She boldly took Battousai by surprise as she leaned in and began to nibble on his earlobe lightly.

Battousai let out a groan as she stopped just as abruptly as she began. Opening his eyes he noticed that she had scrambled her way across their large bed and she was looking across the room, a deep blush coloring her normally pale face.

"I..I don't know what overcame me," she sputtered, refusing to make eye contact.

Battousai smirked attractively, and made no movement toward her.

"It was like I was possessed, and somebody else was controlling me," Kaoru continued, a crease making it's way between her eyebrows, "What's going on?"

"You're remembering," Battousai said simply. Kaoru looked at him in confusion.

"Remembering what?" Kaoru questioned, bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them easily.

"How you used to be," Battousai replied, his voice soft, "when we were in love, and you couldn't get your hands off me." He smirked at the last part.

Kaoru glared at him contemptuously.

"Will I regain the memories anyways, then? Is that why you won't tell me anything?"

Battousai shrugged.

"It depends, reincarnations are quite rare. There are no rules to it."

"Then how did you know I was going to be reincarnated?" Kaoru watched Battousai carefully as a sad smile spread across his lips.

"Because, you promised me," he murmured, "As you were dying you said you'd come back to me, and you never lie."

Kaoru felt tears trailing down her face. She quickly brought her hands up to brush them away.

"You waited, then? For all that time?" she whispered, tears still pouring. She made her way over to Battousai's lounging form and placed a hand on his chest, where his heart should've been, "Why?"

"Because, you're worth it," Battousai said simply pulling Kaoru against him easily, "Do you still truly want to hear our story?"

Kaoru mumbled against his neck, "No, I don't. I think I know enough." She nuzzled against him and fell asleep soundly.

Battousai smiled again down at his slumbering mate and swiftly brought up the large ebony silk sheet to encase both their bodies.

_The Next Morning_

"Battousai," Kaoru mumbled, her melodic voice slightly muffled as she burrowed deeper under the sheets.

"Hm?" Battousai sat up slightly, lounging against the smooth marble headboard as he gazed down at his sleepy yet quite adorable mate who laid comfortably encased in his embrace.

"I don't want to get up," Kaoru replied, curling up against Battousai's firm body, "Let's just stay like this."

His inner demon roared its approval at the thought of keeping his mate in their bed the entire day. It nearly took all his will power to deny her all too tempting request.

"No." His voice was more of a grunt.

Kaoru let out a soft groan as she hastily tried to sit up.

Rubbing her eyes, Kaoru let out a loud yawn and stretch her arms slightly before slowly getting out of bed.

"I want to take a bath," Kaoru announced, eyeing Battousai with a wary gaze.

He smirked at her and nodded at the large curtain covered entrance opposite their bed.

A few moments later Kaoru stepped out of the bathroom with she had discovered to be an actual indoor hot spring rather than the ordinary tub and shower she was used to.

Wrapping the large fluffy bath towel around her mid section Kaoru began to manually towel dry her waist length ebony locks as she walked into the bedchambers where unfortunately Battousai just happened to be dressing himself.

Blushing hotly Kaoru immediately turned away.

"Gomen!" she exclaimed, her face still burning.

She felt her anger rise as that irritating yet so sexy chuckle of his filled the room.

"Kaoru-" Battousai began, but Kaoru had immediately dashed out of the room; disappearing in a flash.

She didn't realize until she was in the corridors that she was indeed still clothed in only a bath towel.

"Damn!" Kaoru muttered, "Stupid Battousai, why would he be changing in the room when he has the closet a size of a football field a couple meters away. Lazy inconsiderate ass."

Taking a few steps Kaoru bumped into a firm chest. Clarify that, a bare firm chest. The abs was chiseled to perfection, making Kaoru blush even more.

Bringing her gaze up, she let out a silent gulp as she stared deep into Battousai's crimson red orbs that were blazing with uncontained jealousy.

"_Only mine,_" Battousai growled, pushing Kaoru against a wall and nuzzling the nape of her neck gently, giving the mark a soft lick, "_To see, to feel, to pleasure."_

Kaoru writhed against him and let out a soft moan as she felt herself react to his touches.

Approving her reaction Battousai's demon retreated back, and his eyes returned to their usual amber shade.

"Never leave our bedchambers so inappropriately dressed again," Battousai murmured in her ear as he nibbled it slightly. Kaoru was letting out small gasps as she felt Battousai easily lift her into his arms.

"You're one to talk," she retorted eyeing Battousai's half naked form.

Battousai let out a soft scoff and glanced down at his mate's flushed face and her heaving chest that threatened to free themselves from the already loose towel that was draped across her midsection. A small smirk graced his lips for a moment.

"No matter. I will not allow it to happen again, and because of this little mishap we are now late to breakfast."

Kaoru glared at Battousai, but his response was minimal, frustrating her immensely. But his words reminded her of the forgotten topic.

"Breakfast? Will all of you be feasting on blood again," Kaoru's voice was soft, but the disgust was still evident.

Battousai tightened his hold on her, she missed the brief look of hurt that flashed across his features.

"It is what I am," Battousai merely stated before gently setting Kaoru down in front of the entrance to her closet.

He was gone a moment later, but Kaoru could hear his deep voice echoing in the depths of her mind.

"_Never forget._"

A.N. Don't worry, I know this chapter has alot of fluff and a lot of K x B action, but the twist will be coming soon. Reviews lead up quicker updates. I'm going to be leaving on a trip with my boyfriend on Tuesday, and if I have enough reviews I'll quickly finish Ch. 9 (Already halfway done!) and have it up before then. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW.

ForeverMine


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Oi, Sano. Are you ever going to actually complete the bet? If not, you lose by default," Yahiko reminded, a smirk gracing his lips. He eyed the rooster headed male as his fingers impatiently tapped the smooth surface of the dining table.

"Timing," Sano replied with a grin, "It's all about timing."

"What is?" Kaoru's melodic voice interrupted. All eyes fell upon her at that moment. Kaoru stood in the entrance of the doorway, Battousai right beside her with a hand placed at the small of her back.

The four present stood immediately and bowed formally before the royal couple.

"Milord, milady," they all echoed.

"At ease," Battousai called at as he gazed down as his fidgeting mate.

"Must they do that?" Kaoru questioned softly, but due to their heightened hearing all four members of the council heard anyways.

"It's a show of our respect, my lady queen," Soujiro answered, the ever present smile on his face.

Kaoru nodded slowly.

She looked over at Sano with a curious look in her eyes.

"Oh, you never answered me," Kaoru said.

Sano sweatdropped, and looked at Battousai with an anxious look.

"Hiding something, Sano?" Battousai questioned, his gaze turning to a glare as he looked his long time friend.

"Nothing, my lord, just some personal matters that I'm sure my lady queen will rather not be informed of," Sano answered, his voice stiff.

Kaoru let out a huff of indignation but let the subject go as she moved forward and took her seat. Battousai sitting down afterwards.

Snapping his fingers as large platters were spread out before the six.

Kaoru noticed it, there was no liquid blood filling the crystal goblets.

She sent a questioning look at Battousai, and he let out a chuckle.

"We can feed on many things, koi," Battousai replied as he lifted up a tray cover revealing what look to be raw veal, blood still oozing.

Kaoru gagged visibly. 'At least it isn't human blood.' She thought to herself.

Watching as each of the guys take a slab of meat, Kaoru reached out for a more appetizing dish. She smiled brightly as she spotted the large juicy strawberries.

Battousai subtlety watched his mate as she adorably munched contentedly on the juicy red berries. He gave one of his rare smiles at her glittering eyes before digging into his own meal.

Kaoru watched the young demon across from her. He looked no older than fourteen yet his eyes told her that he had experienced far more than she could ever know.

"Yahiko, is it?" Kaoru asked, gaining everybody's attention again.

The young boy looked up from his fifth helping of raw meat.

"Hai," he replied before taking a rather large bite.

She smiled brightly.

"You remind me of someone I know," she murmured, her brows furrowing together, "His name was Yutaro, he was my neighbor." Her voice was wistful, but the second she uttered his name all utensils were dropped and everybody held a serious look.

"Kaoru, describe this boy to us," Battousai ordered, his voice a mere hiss.

Kaoru hesitated for a moment, but she knew better than to ignore a direct order.

"He's only twelve or so and he has copper brown hair. He's as stubborn as a mule, but he could be very sweet at times. I grew very close to him after he moved in next door," Kaoru said still confused, "Why?"

Battousai ignored her question, but his eyes narrowed at her description.

"Did he ever do anything to you?" Aoshi questioned his voice gravely serious.

Kaoru shook her head, still confused as ever.

"Why are you guys all so worked up over Yutaro? He's just a harmless boy I used to know," Kaoru defended, a frown marring her face.

"That's just it, Jou-chan. Yutaro wasn't a boy, he's an infamous demon assassin," Sano replied.

Kaoru gasped out loud and quickly glanced at her mate who merely nodded.

"Many demons have encompassed themselves in the human world," Battousai said.

"I can't believe it," Kaoru murmured, cradling her head in her hands. Battousai stood and easily lifted Kaoru's petite form in his arms, placing her head just under his chin. Kaoru made no objections as her mate's soothing scent momentarily made her forget about what she had just learned about her old neighbor.

Nuzzling his neck slightly Kaoru asked softly, "How much more do I not know?"

Battousai stiffened slightly.

"Do you truly wish to know, love?"

Kaoru remained silent for a moment, lying still in his embrace.

"No, I don't. I have you now, and that's all that matters," Kaoru whispered, placing a kiss at Battousai's jaw.

Battousai's inner glee was immeasurable at that moment as he brought his lips down closer to his mate's only to be stopped with a rude...

"Oi, Milord, we're still here you know," Sano interrupted, feeling slightly nauseous. Glancing over at Aoshi's solid frozen form at that moment, he stifled a laugh. The ice prince was sitting there with his eyes sealed closed, apparently there was only so much a brother could take.

Kaoru blushed hotly and tried to remove herself from Battousai's grasp but to no avail. His arms were stronger than steel.

Letting out an exasperated sigh Kaoru refused to meet all the others' eyes and hid her face in Battousai's chest, willing the hotness in her cheeks to cool down.

Battousai smirked slightly as he gazed down at his obviously mortified mate.

"We shall be in my chambers. Aoshi, be sure to check up on Yutaro and his movements," Battousai announced, walking out of the dining room within a flash.

Aoshi left a moment later.

Yahiko glanced at Sano and smirked, "Tick. Tock." He sang mockingly.

Soujiro smiled all the while.

_In the bedchambers._

"I can't believe I did that in front of them. In front of the boy! In front of Aoshi!" Kaoru groaned in embarrassment as Battousai set her down on their plush oversized bed.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, love. And Yahiko is hardly a boy," Battousai crooned comfortingly, rubbing her back in small circles, "I was very surprised by your words though, koi."

Kaoru looked up at Battousai with thoughtful eyes.

Her mouth opened slightly, but for a moment no words escaped.

Battousai continued his actions, almost as if to urge her on.

"What exactly does it entail, becoming your mate fully and accepting you?" Kaoru questioned her voice steady.

Battousai answered almost immediately, "We'd be together…forever."

Kaoru gently took his hands in hers and shyly met his gaze, "I'd like that."

Battousai didn't need any more encouragement as he lowered to claim her sweet lips as his own.

Kaoru's nimble fingers entangled themselves into Battousai's crimson locks as she let out a moan of pleasure as Battousai traced down her jaw line down to her soft mounds.

"Tell me, Koi," Battousai urged as he pressed a palm against her core, his lips against her chest, "Tell me what you want."

Kaoru closed her eyes in ecstasy as she writhed against Battousai's touch.

"You," she moaned as Battousai continued his ministrations, "Only you."

Battousai flashed a feral grin as he complied with her wishes, and that night Battousai claimed what had always been his.

The next morning Kaoru awoke lying with her limbs intertwined with Battousai's, and his hand resting upon her naked chest so that his silky locks spilled across her.

He slept soundly, with Kaoru encompassed within his possessive hold.

She smiled softly as her gaze traveled down to the mark that now adorned Battousai's muscle clad shoulder. It wasn't as intricate as Battousai's own mark on her, but it proved its purpose as she lightly brushed it Battousai let out a slight grunt and he rolled over slightly.

Kaoru giggled at this.

"He's like an overgrown puppy dog," Kaoru said with a laugh, knowing that she was probably the only person in the world that was allowed to see this side of him.

Now that she was no longer trapped under him Kaoru allowed herself to stretch her aching muscles, wincing at the pain that remained in her lower body.

"I really need to go exercising," Kaoru thought aloud as she felt guilt for allowing Battousai to spoil her by basically carrying her around everywhere.

She stood and easily wrapped herself in one of the countless silk sheets that adorned their gigantic bed.

Knowing that Battousai would be upset with her if she left without saying a word, Kaoru searched around the room to find a writing pad and pencil. When all she could find was an ivory sheet and a feather pen Kaoru let out an exasperated sigh.

"I'd never wanted an Office Max more," Kaoru said, as she let out another dejected sigh and began to write her short note.

With a smile Kaoru placed the note on her side of the bed and kissed Battousai softly of the cheek before exiting their bedchambers.

Practically skipping down to the courtyard Kaoru didn't notice the fact that she was still dressed in her makeshift sheet dress.

She opened the heavy doors with a grin and was delighted to see that her spot under the towering cedar tree remained as she remembered it.

"At last!" she said aloud as she went over to her spot and settled down to relax.

"Jou-chan?" a deep voice called out. Sano was surprised to feel Kaoru's warm aura without that of his lord's accompanying it.

"Hai, Sano?" Kaoru replied, she stood and turned to find the tall brunette man that she'd become familiar with.

Sano's smile faltered as he saw that his lady queen was dressed in nothing more than a thin sheet that looked as if it was fall right off with the merest brush, but then he recalled Yahiko's bet with him and a devious grin was plastered on his face.

"My lady queen, I have a gift for you," Sano said taking a menacing step forward.

Kaoru looked back at Sano with a confused look, and then was instantly aware of her attire, or should I say lack of attire.

"Oh, my-"

She wasn't able to finish her sentence as Sano's lips lightly brushed themselves against hers. Kaoru's eyes opened wide as she registered what was happening, and she felt a deep burning in her mark as she tried fruitlessly to push Sano's towering form away from her own.

Sano turned around abruptly as he felt a strong flare of power radiate from behind him.

His warm chocolate brown eyes clashed with Battousai's deadly amber ones, and he smiled sheepishly.

"My lord, there's a very god explanation for all this," Sano said.

"I'm glad, I wouldn't want to kill an elder without a good explanation," Battousai replied.

Sano took a huge gulp as he took a step back accidentally knocking into Kaoru's petite form causing her to trip back over an uprooted root.

With a yelp of pain Kaoru felt her ankle twist out of place and felt herself being caught in the familiar arms of her mate.

Battousai internally cursed at himself for allowing such a thing to happen because he was momentarily distracted in his all consuming anger at the idiot rooster.

Cradling his mate in his arms Battousai crooned soft words of comfort and for a brief moment he directed a glared at Sano. His eyes alone relayed his thoughts, 'Your punishment will come in due time."

Sano watched as his lord and lady disappeared back into their chambers with a bittersweet feeling.

A loud guffawing came from behind him and Sano turned to see Yahiko trying to control himself.

"I…can't…believe…you….actually…did….that!" Yahiko got out between bursts of laughs, tears of mirth trailing down his face, "I think your whole theory on timing just went down the drain.

Sano punched Yahiko lightly on the shoulder.

"I still won the bet, fair and square," Sano reminded.

"You did, but now - you're a dead man walking," Yahiko joked.

Sano blanched at this, but didn't deny it.

"How much can he do, seriously? I am his best friend," Sano reasoned.

"Dude, you just made out with the love of his life against her will. While she was dressed in nothing but a bedsheet!" Yahiko replied, and Sano let out another groan.

"That was a stupid stupid bet."

A.N. I think I'm going o put this story on hiatus for a while. I know I said I was going to post this a while ago, but after rereading it before I left for vacation I was just so unhappy with it, so I rewrote the entire thing.


	10. Chapter 10

A.N. I am very sorry for the long wait guys. Hope you enjoy! 

Chapter Ten

"It seems," Battousai drawled out lazily, "that you have a little problem in following my rules, Koi." 

Kaoru pouted as she watched her mate carefully, from her spot on their bed, tucked carefully within the folds of the thick down comforters and silk sheets of their bed, with her hurt ankle elevated.

"But, he was the one who kissed me!" Kaoru protested lightly as Battousai stalked closer to her.

Battousai's amber eyes darkened a shade as he replayed the scene again mentally; his inner demon completely craving the blood of the one who had dared to touch his mate so intimately, not caring in the least bit that it was Sano, his closest friend and advisor. 

"And he shall be punished accordingly," Battousai concluded, and Kaoru let out a cry of objection that was instantly hushed when Battousai's demanding lips fell upon hers. The kiss was rough; unlike any of the ones he had given her before; it wasn't coaxing, it wasn't gentle, it was punishing.

But, despite herself, Kaoru let out a moan of protest when Battousai ended the heated kiss moments later. His lips tilting into his signature smirk.

"You are never to leave our chambers without my permission," he spoke deliberately as he brought his lips to press lightly against her mark, "You are never to touch anyone without my permission." He gave the mark a slight flick of his tongue and Kaoru shivered in pleasure, straining herself not to beg for more. It was pure torture what he was doing to her.

"You are mine, Koi, and I don't share," Battousai clarified, bringing up both of his hands and cupping her face gently in them. Her eyes were glazed over, "Do you understand?"

Kaoru's mind was so muddled in the sensations that she couldn't replied coherently.

"Kaoru, do you understand me? I won't stand for anymore of your early morning adventures," Battousai repeated, his voice sultry and entrancing.

Kaoru couldn't do anything but nod dumbly.

Battousai smiled softly, and pulled away. Not being in close proximity with him anymore, Kaoru regained her senses.

"What are you going to do to Sano?" she questioned, motioning him to sit beside her on the bed.

Battousai didn't reply, but the dark glare in his eyes told Kaoru everything she needed to know.

Her eyes widened in horror.

Latching onto his shoulder the moment he sat down, she quickly protested, "It was only a harmless joke! I'm sure Sano didn't mean anything by it."

Battousai didn't reply, but the murderous intent in his eyes was still present, and she could see the hint of red beginning to bleed through.

Panicking slightly, Kaoru did the first thing that came to mind. 

Without thinking of the consequences she quickly engaged Battousai in a passionate kiss. 

After a few heated moments, the two parted. Battousai's blood red hair mussed up from Kaoru's wandering hands, and Kaoru's face clearly flushed.

She met Battousai's deep amber gaze with her own, and murmured softly,

"I only have eyes for you, only your touch can bring this amount of pleasure."

Battousai's demon purred its contentment at his mate's words, and begged to be let out so he could ravage her himself, but Battousai was able to restrain himself.

"Promise me you won't go overboard," Kaoru demanded lightly as she delicately traced the spot where her mark now adorned Battousai's shoulder. 

Battousai let out a disgruntled growl, but he knew that he would never be able to deny her.

"Fine," Battousai muttered out as he finally broke down. Kaoru let out a squeal of joy, and wrapped her arm around Battousai's neck in a loose embrace. 

"How is your ankle feeling?" Battousai changed the subject, trying hard to ignore his inner demon who still strongly craved some retribution from Sano. 

"It's only a sprain," Kaoru replied with a sigh. 

"No matter, an injury is an injury. You are to stay put in this bed until it is healed," Battousai commanded, his tone made it clear that there would be no room for objections.

Kaoru pouted, but she knew it would just be a waste of time and energy to argue with him.

"Will you keep me company?" Kaoru asked, her voice sounding slightly childish as her bright sapphire eyes met his with an undisguised hope.

"If you wish," Battousai answered, settling down beside her onto the bed in a flash. He wrapped his arms securely around her all the while remained careful not to jostle her injured ankle.

Kaoru let out a contented sigh as she inhaled in the scent that she had come to find comfort in.

"Anata, I've been wondering," Kaoru began, her voice slightly hesitant, "about my family."

Battousai stiffened ever so slightly from behind her, but Kaoru continued.

"You must know, what happened….are they well?" Kaoru's voice was reminiscent, wistful, and Battousai could detect a small hint of sorrow. 

Battousai tighten his hold on her, just ever so slightly as if he wanted to reassure himself that she was there. 

"They are fine, my love," he answered her.

Kaoru let out a small sigh of relief.

"And what of the matter involving Yutaro?" Kaoru asked.

"He's no longer within a close proximity of your human family," Battousai assured her, though she could sense that he was withholding some information from her. Though as fatigue was overcoming her entire body Kaoru decided to just let it slide - for now.

"I miss them," Kaoru whispered quietly as her eyelids drooped slightly, "My mother…she must be so worried. Will I ever get to see them again?"

Battousai gently placed a kiss at her temple.

"If you desire, my love," he replied, "But I cannot allow you to interact with them."

Kaoru smiled and as she drifted off to sleep her last thoughts were of her beloved family; the family over which she had chosen Battousai. 

Moments later….

Battousai gazed down at his mate with a soft look that was reserved only for her. Her impossibly long eyelashes delicately brushed the smooth skin of her cheek. Swiftly removing his body from the large canopy bed, Battousai leaned down one last time to breath in Kaoru's enchanting scent before leaving their private bedchambers. Of course, not before setting in some barriers to ensure that another incident didn't happen again during his absence. 

Garbed in only a pair of black silk harem pants and a long flowing robe Battousai made his way to the grand room. He wasn't surprised to find his council already seated and awaiting him with bowed heads.

"Sano," he began, but the rooster headed man refused to meet his blazing gaze.

"I am eternally sorry, my lord. I shall accept any punishment you deem fit to give me," Sano said, his voice quivering slightly.

Yahiko stifled a giggle at the pathetic sight that Sano had made at that moment, but an icy cold glare from Aoshi silenced him.

"If my memory serves me well, the punishment for such a crime as you have committed has always remained the same," Battousai drawled, drawing obvious amusement from Sano's discomfort. 

Sano gulped audibly. He knew the penalty, and he dreaded it - dismemberment, and possibly a grisly execution.

"How is her ankle?" Aoshi questioned, ignoring Sano's predicament entirely. He had gathered all the details he had needed from Yahiko prior to Battousai's entrance, and concluded that this was nothing more than another example of the brunette's idiocy. 

"Just a bit swollen," Battousai replied, "In a separate matter, I'm certain she would look forward to a visit from you. She's missing her human family."

Battousai noted the mere shadow of a scowl that had crossed Aoshi's face at the moment he had mentioned Kaoru's family.

"Kaoru-sama shall regain her memories soon enough," Soujiro placated Aoshi. Apparently he had caught the ever so slight change in Aoshi's cold demeanor. 

Sano glanced around at the others. The mention of his punishment hadn't been elaborated and he almost let out a sigh of relief. That was until Battousai's cold amber glare focused on his form once more. 

Battousai regretted the promise he had made to Kaoru. Just gazing upon Sano's face made his blood boil with rage. His inner demon was still hungering for blood to be spilt.

"You know the severity of your crimes, and it is only due to your position as an council elder that I have not shred your body piece to piece for daring to touch my mate. And in addition to forcibly putting advances on my mate, you have caused her physical harm." 

Sano gulped audibly.

"You understand that I cannot let this passed unpunished," Battousai questioned. 

Sano nodded, resigning himself to knowing that he was now taking in his last breaths. 

"Stop being such a bully, you big meanie!" Five pairs of eyes instantly went to the doorway where Kaoru's petite form leaned against the frame. Her fiery sapphire blue eyes intent on Battousai.

"Kaoru!" Battousai's body swerved around in an instant, his confusion about how she had gotten passed his barrier well hidden, but concern evident.

The other four, who were quite bewildered by Kaoru's sudden appearance quickly bowed their heads in respect.

"Stop that," Kaoru chastised the four who hesitantly raised their heads.

"How did you get out of our chambers?" Battousai questioned, his voice was calm but everyone could well make out the fury hidden behind them.

"Oh no….don't change the subject! You promised me you would go easy on him," Kaoru glared at Battousai; not the least bit intimidated by his increasingly darkening amber eyes which currently engaged hers in a staring contest.

"Kaoru, how….did….you….get….out?" Battousai had never felt more anger, "Did you not understand me clearly before?" 

Kaoru sweat dropped as she recalled Battousai's words and immediately understood his outrage.

She glanced over at the four other guys in the room with pleading eyes, but they all diverted their gazes. 

"Cowards," Kaoru thought as she scowled internally. 

"I really didn't mean to disobey you. I just didn't like staying in that room all alone – you really do have really bad taste when it comes to color schemes," Kaoru babbled, wringing her fingers as she waited for Battousai's inevitable scolding.

"You didn't answer my question, Kaoru- how did you get out?" Battousai repeated the question once more.

Kaoru's eyes only reflected complete confusion as she looked back at Battousai's menacing gaze. Feeling a hand on her shoulder she quickly turned around to meet her brother's icy blue orbs. 

"Stop intimidating her, milord. It is apparent that your barriers were ineffective." Aoshi said coolly as he gently pulled Kaoru off her feet.

"You shouldn't be putting pressure on that ankle," he chastised her softly; settling her small form into what was formerly his chair.

Battousai bristled at Aoshi's comment about his ineffective barriers, but how else had Kaoru gotten out of their chambers?

"Are you insinuating that I made a mistake, Shinomori?" Battousai asked, gracefully striding over Kaoru's current position. He easily lifted her up and resettled her in his lap his arms twisting themselves around her narrow waist possessively. 

"Nothing of the sort, milord. I am merely insinuating that Kaoru-sama may be immune to your powers if she wills it," Aoshi replied, "If you can recall, she was before as well."

Battousai remained silent for a moment, his face thoughtful.

"Wait a moment- what are you guys talking about?" Kaoru interrupted Battousai's reverie. "Did you say you put a barrier on our room? You basically wanted to cage me? Who the hell do you think you are?" Regretting her words the minute they left her mouth Kaoru instantly quieted down.

Battousai had a glint in his eye now that she did not like one bit.

"I think I would much rather show you if you are unsure, my love," Battousai smirked as his hands moved from Kaoru's waist to trail down her shapely body. Kaoru let out a yelp as he neared her inner thighs hissing, "My brother's no more than two feet away!" 

Sano's eyes followed the exchange between the two lovers closely, relief evident on his face. Apparently with Kaoru's interruption Battousai had forgotten about his punishment. Sano felt almost giddy with relief.

Almost as if he were reading his thoughts Battousai diverted his attention from Kaoru and centered on the brunette.

"Don't think I've forgotten, Sano," Battousai drawled, "There's still the matter of your punishment."

Realization dawned on Kaoru as she remembered her reason for coming here in the first place.

"That's right, I almost forgot. What do you plan on doing, anata?" Kaoru questioned, curiosity in her voice, "Nothing too serious, right?"

"Of course not; I did so regrettably promise you that," Battousai replied, "I was thinking…the castle's housekeeping staff could use a vacation, and I believe Sano would be an excellent replacement while they are away."

Sano groaned, "You aren't serious milord, it would take me decades to just clean the floors in this place!"

"Then you'd better get started," Battousai replied.


End file.
